Poofessor
is a Drain-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Apperances * ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. Biology Poofessor is a purple bear with a lavender muzzle, paws, inner-ear, and feet; and a red square nose. He has black dot-shaped eyes and wears a pair of round glasses with pale pink lenses. He wears a black graduation cap and shawl held by a gold string. Attached to the tassle of his cap is a small gold flame. He holds a staff with a teal poop on top. Poofessor is an intelligent Yo-Kai who appreciates the knowledge. According to him, he began Inspiriting people after noticing that people were more interested in sounding intelligent rather than actually pursuing knowledge. He enjoys spouting useless trivia to impress others, and then making others do the same by Inspiriting them. He hates when his trivia is ignored, which can make him agitated or depressed. In the dub, Poofessor often makes "bear" puns when speaking and acts like an actual professor. He has a verbal tic of ending his trivia with "...or so they say", which he passes onto his victims. Poofessor makes the possessed person or people spout out useless trivia by putting a lump of his "trivia deuce" on their head. Apparently, Poofessor can assume an ultimate form by Inspiriting himself with his own deuce, which would amplify the effects of his trivia spouting on a global scale. Relationships Komasan So far, is the only Yo-kai that 'unknowingly' ignores his trivia. When he was summoned in Legend Of Poofessor, Komasan focused more on the nature around him rather than Poofessor, which made him far more annoyed and drove him towards the edge. When Komasan falls asleep right after, he finally catches up to him. Poofessor probably holds a bit of a grudge against him since then, which is demonstrated in the Komasan Taxi episode 3 that he nearly convinced Komasan that his trivia poo was actually ice cream that Komasan favors greatly and slowly tries to place it in his mouth before being ejected from the taxi by Komajiro. USApyon USApyon is probably the only Yo-kai that actually listened through his entire lecture without a moment of annoyance or regret. He also admired his vast knowledge of spaceships. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Poofessor appears in EP046, Inspiriting Nate's friends at lunchtime and making them spout useless trivia. After Nate identifies him, he summons Jibanyan to deal with the Yo-Kai, but Jibanyan ends up being wowed by Poofessor's trivia on Next HarMEOWny. After that, Nate summons Komasan, who Poofessor attempts to impress but fails to do so as Komasan proves to be easily distracted and ends up not listening, eventually falling asleep. Outraged, Poofessor decides to assume his ultimate form by Inspiriting himself, much to Nate and Whisper's horror. Base data (Lv.60) Stats Moveset |12-26x3|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The inspirited Yo-kai will sit down rambling about trivia and stop acting.}} |150|5 = All enemies|6 = Damages all enemies with a cursed undulation. It also confuses them.|-}} ||-|6 = All Techniques lose their attribute.}} Busters stats Poofessor-Ranger Kon (Soul) YW 2: Poofessor's soul-The Yo-kai with this will inspirit opponents very successfully (Accuracy up for inspiriting) How to befriend Befriend the following Yo-kai to unlock Poofessor in the Yo-kai Medallium: Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Busters Quotes * Befriended: "You want to hear all my wisdom? Well, we'd best be friends, then!" * Loafing: "Resting...now..." * Being traded: ''"At last, we meet! I have so much to tell you about name!"'' * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Amazing!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Meh."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Glarrg..."'' Etymology "Unchikuma" translates as , while sounding the same as . "Poofessor" is a combination of "poop" and "professor". It ironically disregards the joke of him being a bear, though it could also be a small reference to Winnie-the-Pooh. Trivia * Poofessor contains a diploma in his hat that will be destroyed if he fails to make people properly recite trivia. * Oddly enough, in Yo-kai Watch 3, even though he clearly appears in the first half of Inaho's story, he still needs to be unsealed from a legendary page in the medallium. * Just like Spoilerina and Elder Bloom in the anime, Poofessor appears without Nate having to collect the required Yo-kai Medals. * His first appearance stirred some controversy; the implication he ate his own trivia deuce garnered some letters of objection, necessitating a segment on Komasan Taxi. Afterwards it becomes a minor gag that the more graphic actions with his trivia deuce quickly hail another ride on Komasan Taxi, which he accepts resignedly. ** In the dub, the shot of Poofessor consuming the Trivia Deuce has been replaced with Nate and Jibanyan looking in disgust. In Other Languages * Italian: Professorso * Spanish: Repeloso * French: Savantard Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai